Alone in the Shadows
by Blue Ten
Summary: The Titans take a break from crime fighting to go camping in a beautiful forest. When a bizarre turn of events finds Robin and Starfire lost deep in the woods, can they save themselves from a strange new enemy? RobStar FINISHED!
1. Away From Home

**Alone in the Shadows**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

Robin has been alone all his life, even in the presence of his mentor he felt isolated. The Titans take a break from crime fighting to go camping in a beautiful forest and Robin is not too thrilled by the prospect of leaving his city behind. When a bizarre turn of events finds Robin and Starfire lost deep in the woods, can they save themselves from a strange new enemy? RobinxStarfire

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 1: Away From Home

The mid-day sun cast shimmering rays of light through the canopy. The tall trees of the forest stretched their way to the sky like hands reaching to the heavens; one could get vertigo by simply looking up. A symphony of sounds populated this area, from the melodious singing of birds to the cool spring winds that lightly rustled the leaves. Deeper in the woods, the trees parted to form a clearing where tall grass and flowers gently swayed in the breeze. A small river flowed quietly through, its crystal clear waters sparkling playfully in the light. Five friends stood where the grass was shortest and the ground was rocky and dry, setting up tents and a campfire. Today was quite an unusual day for these friends who were known as the Teen Titans. Today was the first day... of a vacation.

The largest of the five was quite an abnormal young man... abnormal in the way that he was part robot. Cyborg stood up as he finished pitching his tent and took in a breath of fresh air, looking up to the sky. He may not have looked it, considering he was made mostly of metal, but he enjoyed getting away from the loud and crowded city every once in a while.

A girl had separated herself far from the group; she wore a dark blue cloak and an emotionless look upon her face. Raven levitated with her eyes closed, enjoying the quiet and peaceful environment. She too, was simply glad to be away from the noisy and stuffy urban jungle.

The impish green changeling known as Beast Boy jumped from the inside of his tent, perhaps the most enthusiastic about their venture into the outdoors. "Ah! So nice to get back to nature!" he exclaimed enthusiastically as he morphed into a bear and proceeded to prance around in the tall grass beside his tent. At first, he had been somewhat dismayed by the thought of no TV or Gamestation, but it seemed his animal sides had changed his mind.

A beautiful young girl took her eyes off of her work, stepping away from the base of her tent to look out at the surrounding wilderness. Quite different from the usual crowd, she was the princess of Tamaran, the Titan from another world. Looking around herself and admiring her surroundings with resplendent curiosity, Starfire took to the air. Flying to the tops of the trees, she marveled at the rolling hills and towering mountains. Jump City was so far away; all that could be seen was a small patch of gray and a cloud of smog beside the ocean. Turning herself in the air, she took notice of a large lake in the distance. Flying closer to the ground, she hovered above and began running a hand through the river.

A young man remained inside his tent, his eyes hidden behind a mask. Listening to the sounds of his friends outside as he stared at his tent's open entryway, Robin reluctantly stepped through it, looking rather out of place and uneasy. His mind preoccupied by the city he left behind, he hardly noticed the tranquil forest environment that surrounded him. Looking to the ground, Robin saw a pebble; bored and frustrated, he kicked it across the dusty ground and into the river that ran beside their campsite. Hearing a distanced giggle, Robin looked up from the ground. Seeing Starfire running her hand through the river while she flew by, he couldn't help but smile. His expression quickly faded away as thoughts of the city under a possible attack flooded his mind. Cyborg turned his attention to Robin and, walking over, slapped him humorously across the shoulder.

"Aw, lighten up man. I didn't form Titans East just to make a statement y'know," said Cyborg jokingly. "I'm sure Bee and the others got it covered. It's only for a few days anyway," he continued with a good-natured smile.

Blind to Cyborg's enthused spirit, Robin simply let out a pronounced huff through his nose, crossing his arms in blunt defiance. "Two Titans aren't enough to protect one city," he replied sternly, not making eye contact with his robotic teammate.

"Hey, that's my team you're talkin' about," Cyborg replied, a little put off. Breaking the once-relaxed moment, Robin and Cyborg began glaring at each other. Causing a calm sweeping of wind, Starfire suddenly descended from above and landed between the two quarreling Titans, looking worried.

"Friends, this is not how we should act while we are vacationing. Should we not do the relaxing?" she asked, shooting both a pleading glance.

"Hey, I'm all for that," Cyborg responded, defensively holding his hands in front of himself. "Talk to _Mr. Enthusiastic _over there," he continued sarcastically, pointing an accusing finger to Robin. Scraping his feet against the dirt as he turned around, Cyborg walked to an area just outside the tent circle and proceeded to grumpily adjust the rocks around the campfire.

Starfire turned to the disquieted Boy Wonder, "Robin?" she inquired.

"Star... It's just... I'm worried about the city," he said, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"You should not worry, the others are quite capable."

"I know--"

"Promise me you will try to have the fun with us. Please?" clasping her hands in front of herself, Starfire gave Robin a smile--the same smile that got him to pack his things, the same smile that got him out of the tower in the first place. Robin felt a lump in his throat as he attempted to speak. He found it incredibly ironic that out of all the battles he had fought, all the enemies he had faced, it was her he couldn't handle. Looking deep into her jewel-like green eyes, he lost himself.

"O-kay," Robin's voice cracked; he quickly cleared his throat, "okay, I promise," he said as a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire's face lit up, "I have been to the forest many times, but never have I been able to enjoy it. Come, we must--as you humans say--see the sights!" Starfire grabbed Robin's hands and pulled him from the campsite, an action to which he was more than happy to oblige. Walking out into the trees and paying no mind to the others, Robin followed close behind Starfire as she flew about the forest asking questions about the various animals and plants that flourished in the woods. The other Titans wondered if Robin ever tired of explaining the ways of earth to her. The truth of the matter was he enjoyed answering Starfire's questions. He loved how she was enthralled by the simple things life had to offer. It was a way to teach himself as well as her, but above all else, it was an excuse to spend time with her.

The blue sky above was well disguised by the prickly looking leaves of the towering flora. Through the dense green canopy, thin but bright rays of light managed to pass their way through, brightening the forest in the distance as they converged. Ringing in a splendiferous melody, many birds could be heard chirping their songs to the gentle rustling wind in the treetops. Taking in a breath of the surprisingly refreshing air, Robin looked around himself as Starfire continued to fly above. _'Maybe... this isn't so bad,'_ he thought, finding a smile hard to resist.

As the two progressed through the trees, the sound of a large body of water could be heard in the distance. Both stopped to gaze at the scene in front of them as they reached the edge of the forest. The relatively large lake, like an enormous mirror, reflected the image of the forest, the mountains, and the sky perfectly. A small island in the center parted the small waves that glided calmly across the surface of the water. The island was highlighted by astonishingly beautiful trees--cherry blossoms--in full bloom, their pink and white petals almost glowing in the sunlight. In a few days the petals would be carried away by the wind, painting the lake like a canvas. Starfire's eyes widened as she was overwhelmed by the magnificent view. Breaking away from Robin and running down to the shore, she stopped just short of entering the water. Eyes on the scenerey as well, Robin followed.

"A place of such beauty would be considered sacred ground on Tamaran," Starfire stated in awe. "Robin? We may swim in this water just as we swim in the ocean?" Starfire asked, unsure of whether or not this place would be sacred ground to humans as well.

"Of course. Places like this are pretty common on earth. It would be all right to swim here," Robin replied, still admiring the captivating island at the heart of the lake.

"Wonderful! We must bring our friends here!" Starfire exclaimed. Retreating back up the shore, she began leading Robin back to the camp with a smile.

- - - - - -

Interrupting the image of dark brown tree trunks, a girl appearing to be a teenager, stood still among the trees on the island. She wore a simple sleeveless white dress appearing to be a nightgown which ended just below her knees. Her face displayed no readable expression, remaining calm and subtly focused. Catching the sunlight, her long, platinum blonde hair wavered as a gust of wind passed by. The girl watched closely through shocking ruby red eyes as Robin and Starfire made their way back into the forest.

"This is the one you seek?" she asked in a quiet voice, sounding a great deal older than she appeared.

A moment passed before a strong wind whistled through the island's grouping of trees. "Yes. I sense many shadows dwell within him... Bring him to me," a deep omnipresent voice responded to the girl, a voice that seemed to resonate with the wind.

"Of course."

- - - - - -

Reentering the forest, Robin realized he had been paying more attention to Starfire than his surroundings on the way to the lake. As a result, he could hardly remember the way back. Squinting his eyes, he looked around, trying to find his bearings, but it all looked the same to him. The trees seemed to blend into one another, hardly any recognizable features from their journey away from camp. _'Next time... keep your eyes on the road,' _Robin thought to himself disdainfully.

Looking over her shoulder, Starfire noticed Robin looking a little distressed. "Robin, is there a problem?" she asked, concerned.

Robin stopped in his tracks, beginning to massage the back of his neck as he looked around himself. "Uh... Well, I kinda... don't remember which way the camp is," he admitted, a little embarrassed.

Starfire covered her mouth as she let a small giggle escape. "Oh, do not worry," she said, reaching a hand out to Robin with a smile. Robin took her hand, wondering what she was doing... that is, until he was drawn up into the sky with her. As gravity pulled him down, he ended up hanging from her hand, but found that he didn't mind it, knowing now what she was thinking. Noticing where he was in relationship to her, he immediately averted his gaze to the ground, blushing. Starfire placed her free hand above her forehead and scanned the trees for the camp, taking notice of a clearing in the distance. "Ah, I have located it," she said as she began to fly in the direction of the campsite, pulling Robin in the air behind her.

Robin found it quite frightening to be flying without anything to keep him from falling but his and Starfire's grip. However, it caused a great deal of adrenaline to rush through his body. A truly exhilarating experience; he now understood why she loved it so much. Robin watched as the trees passed by swiftly below, until the two reached the clearing and began to descend slowly to the ground. Robin reluctantly let go of Starfire's hand as he decided he was close enough to the ground. Standing just outside of the camp, Cyborg and Beast Boy merely stared, looking confused. Raven, sitting on one of the logs that encircled the unlit campfire, looked up from her book at the others.

"Where were you two?" Beast Boy questioned, arching an eyebrow inquisitively. "You just disappeared all of a sudden," he said, suddenly getting a rather mischievous expression. Grin in full shine, he elbowed Cyborg in the side, who responded with a similar expression. "Maybe they just wanted to be alo--" he stopped himself as Robin shot him a death glare, "never mind," he gulped, sweat drops forming on his forehead while he backed up several steps.

"Oh, we have found the most wonderful place. You must come and see," Starfire gleamed, pointing back into the forest, obviously too excited to have paid any attention to Beast Boy's comment.

"Yeah, you guys wanna go for a swim?" Robin asked, surprised to find himself finally joining the others on vacation--despite his famous claim that heroes don't take vacations.

"Wait, did you just suggest something _fun_?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Robin. He turned to face Starfire, looking shocked. "What did you do to him out there?" he asked her, jokingly.

"Don't push it, Cyborg," said Robin with a slight smirk, attempting to be a good sport.

Deciding a trip to a lake sounded like a good idea, the Titans retreated to their tents, aquiring their swimming gear. Carrying their bags, they began following Robin and Starfire into the forest until they realized someone wasn't coming along. Raven sat in the same place she had been since they arrived, continuing to read her book without pause. Seeing that everyone was staring, she turned her attention to them, eyelids slightly lowered.

"No thanks. I think I'll just stay here," she said plainly, turning her eyes back to her book.

"Oh no you don't," Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hood and began pulling her along. A vein pulsing on her temple, Raven looked a little disgruntled, but decided not to hit him... it was a vacation after all.

- - - - - -

"Wow," Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven commented in unison as they stared at the lake.

"It's so cool... I almost don't wanna--" Cyborg was interrupted by Beast Boy who had already changed into his swim shorts.

"CANNONBAAAAALL!" Beast Boy shouted as he leapt high into the air, morphed into a hippo, and plunged into the lake, soaking everyone with the resulting splash.

"--swim in it." Cyborg finished, water dripping down his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heh, screw November. You guys rock, so I'm releasing my new fanfic now. I hope you like this one. Review please :).

_(Edited on 4/26/06)_

_Changes include several minor dialogue edits and paragraph additions. Nothing major just yet._

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Titans spend the entire day at the lake. Upon returning to camp, Robin and Starfire share a moment next to the campfire. In the dead of night, something mysterious looms in the forest. Who is this strange girl? Chapter 2: By the Fire.


	2. By the Fire

**Alone in the Shadows**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

Robin has been alone all his life, even in the presence of his mentor he felt isolated. The Titans take a break from crime fighting to go camping in a beautiful forest and Robin is not too thrilled by the prospect of leaving his city behind. When a bizarre turn of events finds Robin and Starfire lost deep in the woods, can they save themselves from a strange new enemy? RobinxStarfire

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 2: By the Fire

The peace and quiet of the lake was swiftly broken as a column of water rose high above height of the treetops. After Beast Boy fell his hippo form into the water, much of the resulting splash was carried far into the sky, raining down several seconds later on the already drenched group. Soaking wet, the Titans glared at Beast Boy who poked his head out of the water and proceeded to point and laugh hysterically.

"When I get in there, you are so dead," Cyborg said as he began to stretch. Seeing his atypical movements, everyone looked at Cyborg with confused faces. "What is it?" he questioned, bringing his motions to a stop.

"Cyborg, can you even swim?" Robin asked, wondering if Cyborg would electrocute himself if he stepped in the water.

"Of course I can. I'm completely water proof." he responded, banging a hand against his metal chest.

"It's just that, you were stretching."

Cyborg's human eye looked upward for a moment as he stood cluelessly. "Huh... oh! Force of habit. Been a while since I swam because I wanted to," he laughed at his own expense. Turning around, he dove in the water and began swimming after Beast Boy who quickly morphed into a dolphin, trying his hardest to get away. The others laughed out loud as they watched this scene unfold. Beast Boy frantically morphed into different sea creatures while Cyborg tirelessly chased after him.

"Oh, this looks like great fun! We must join the chase as well," Starfire giggled with hands clasped together in excitement. Pulling a swimsuit out of her bag, she moved out of view behind a grouping of trees to change. Searching through his bag, Robin decided to swallow his pride and join the others. After all, he _had_ promised Starfire.

- - - - - -

Robin tried to keep his eyes from wandering away from her face, but this seemed to be another battle he couldn't win. Starfire wore a two piece bathing suit, the same glossy purple color as her usual clothes. Although it did not show too much skin, it still brought attention to her form quite well. Standing still, mouth unintentionally agape, Robin felt conflicted. He had always thought Starfire was cute, but never had the word 'sexy' crossed his mind... until now. Starfire, who seemed completely oblivious to the affect she was having on him, turned her attention to Robin, whose face immediately went red.

"Robin, is this swimming suit proper attire for a lake?" she asked. Raven, who stood by them on the shore, held back a chuckle as she saw Robin's reaction.

"...Um ...Yes?" he replied, speechless and trying to find somewhere else to look.

All this time Cyborg had not stopped swimming after Beast Boy, enjoying every minute of his payback. Suddenly Beast Boy came to a quick stop, reverting back to human form. "Wait, wait, waaait!" he screamed, holding his hands up. "Instead of beating me up, why don't you try and beat me at a game of underwater football?" he suggested in desperation, out of breath.

Cyborg came to a stop and lowered his eyebrows. "Don't you mean water polo?" he questioned.

"No, I mean underwater football," replied Beast Boy, lifting a hand from under the water and brandishing a football which he apparently had been carrying the entire time. "See, we can use that rock and that tree stump as the goal lines. And... the area between them could be the field... right?" he continued, pointing to the aforementioned objects across the lake.

"Sure. Sounds more interesting than just swimming around all day," Cyborg agreed, an action to which Beast Boy sighed in relief. "Robin, Starfire! Come on in already, we're gonna get a game started!" he shouted across the lake, holding up Beast Boy's football. Robin, glad to have the subject change, jumped in the water and began swimming to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Starfire, about to follow, turned to Raven. "Will you not play the football with us?" she asked, motioning a hand toward the lake.

"You managed to get me down here, but that's as far as I go," she replied in a monotone. "I'll just stay here and tell you when Cyborg and Beast Boy cheat," she joked, motioning for Starfire to join the others. Starfire giggled at Raven's comment; nodding, she flew into the lake and followed after Robin.

The four gathered in a circle where Cyborg explained that the game was Beast Boy's idea, so the attention quickly turned to the green changeling. Beast Boy tried clumsily to elucidate on the details of the game; this proved to be rather difficult for him, considering he had only made it up to keep Cyborg from drowning him. "Uh... The rules are the same as normal football... only we're in the water," he pointed at the water beneath him with a graceless grin. "Oh! And no flying, that's just cheap," he finished, figuring it sounded convincing enough. Cyborg and Robin wondered if Beast Boy would follow his own rules; after all, he and Starfire were the only ones who could fly... and they didn't see _Starfire_ cheating on purpose.

"Okay, as for teams... It'll be me and Star, versus you and BB," Cyborg said, turning to Robin. Robin was a little disappointed in the pairings. He had wanted to be on Starfire's team, mostly because the idea of tackling her grated on his conscience. The thought of being that close to her while she was wearing her swimsuit made his face heat up. Quickly, pulled his arms up splashed himself with the cool water, clearing the thought from his mind.

In no time, the game started. As it progressed, Cyborg and Starfire managed to gain an early lead. Robin was just glad that he was able to avoid tackling Starfire by pulling off as many interceptions as he could. Tackling proved to be exceedingly difficult under the water anyway. He knew that if he were actually trying, they could possibly even out the score.

Beforehand, the two teams had decided that the first to thirty points would be declared the winner. Somehow, Robin and Beast Boy managed to bring the scores to a tie; they were on the offense and one touchdown would bring them to victory. Beast Boy, now a dolphin, bolted for the end zone. Robin swam backward, pulling his arm back for the throw as Starfire approached for a tackle. As he released the ball, he realized he had overthrown it; however, all reality slipped away as Starfire completed her tackle and sunk the both of them below the water. Seeing the overthrown ball, Beast Boy dove deep under the water; facing the surface, he sped up and exploded from the water, catching the football in his mouth and landing with a splash in the end zone. Emerging from beneath the waves, Beast Boy held the football over his head triumphantly, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Marvelous! Does this mean you are victorious--" Starfire congratulated Beast Boy while she and Robin surfaced.

"Hold on! BB, you said no flying!" Cyborg interrupted, confronting Beast Boy.

"I didn't fly. I jumped," Beast Boy replied egotistically.

"...What's the difference!" Cyborg demanded. "That's an unfair advantage and you know it!"

"Tch. You're just jealous 'cause you didn't win."

Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to argue. "I suppose no one is victorious then?" Starfire asked, turning away from the fight to Robin. Robin chuckled and turned his head to the island in the center of the lake, feeling strangely drawn to it. The petals of the cherry blossoms shifted in the wind, creating mesmerizing motions of white and pink.

"Hey Star, I'm gonna go check out that island. You wanna come?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from the trees.

"Yes. I believe I have lost interest in this game," she replied, eager to leave the bickering Titans behind.

- - - - - -

Robin stepped up onto the grassy shore of the island. Turning around, he reached a hand out to Starfire, helping her up; he realized that she could easily fly up by herself, however, it just seemed like the right thing to do. He felt his heart flutter when she smiled as she took his hand. As she walked onto the island, Robin couldn't help but notice that the water had caused her skin to shine and glisten in the sunlight. He quickly turned away, trying not to stare, luckily, his attention was caught by the trees once again.

"Flowers that grow from trees. I have never seen this before," said Starfire, also captivated by the many trees.

"They're called cherry blossoms; sakura. They bloom around this time every year," Robin happily explained.

"They are quite pretty," Starfire reached up and picked one from a low branch. She looked at it closely, admiring the simple beauty of its colors.

"Don't pick any more," Robin advised calmly.

"Why not?" Starfire asked, looking a little disappointed, however, she knew there must be a reason.

Robin examined the blossom closely, "if we come back here tomorrow, you'll see," he said, giving her a smile that seemed to say 'it's something good.' Starfire smiled back. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw a silver wisp swiftly disappear behind a tree. His expression suddenly became serious as he turned his attention away from Starfire to examine the tree trunk. Looking around, he saw that there was nothing.

"What was it?" Starfire asked quietly, having noticed it as well.

"I'm not sure... But... whatever it was, it's gone now. Must've been a bug or something," Robin looked to the sky. The sun was beginning to set, creating a beautiful orange aura about the clouds. "We should head back to the camp, it'll be dark soon." he said, not realizing how much time they had actually spent at the lak. Starfire followed as Robin walked to the shore of the island, where he stopped and looked at the water. "Uh, it's getting kind of cold now... would you mind if I--"

"Of course not," Starfire extended a hand out to him, smiling.

- - - - - -

Nestled in the clearing, the campsite was darkened by the surrounding night. With the moon covered by clouds, the only source of light was the modest campfire which illuminated a small portion of the area with its bright orange, flickering blaze. The Titans had enjoyed a dinner by the fire and had long since returned to their tents to sleep. However, Robin and Starfire stayed outside, sitting across from one another, the campfire between them. Still a little cold from the lake, Robin had a blanket thrown over his shoulders. They had been outside for hours, simply listening to the sounds of the forest at night, enjoying the serene quiet with each other. Looking up from the fire for a moment, Robin noticed Starfire shiver, realizing then how selfish he was being by hogging the blanket.

Robin removed the blanket from himself. "Here," he said, holding it out to her. Standing up, Starfire walked around the campfire to Robin and, taking the blanket in hand, sat closely next to him, placing it over both their shoulders. Robin gulped, "you're not gonna take it?" he asked.

"Then _you _would be cold," she yawned.

Robin consented, _'can't argue with logic,' _he thought. "Hey, Star," he spoke quietly.

"Yes," she answered, yawning once again. Robin felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Thanks," when she didn't answer, Robin looked to his right. Finding that Starfire had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he smiled. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, so he decided not to move. The clouds suddenly parted, revealing the brilliant full moon, which brought Robin's attention to the sky. As he admired the light, Robin suddenly heard the crunching of the forest floor behind him. Turning around, he witnessed a white figure glowing in the moonlight quickly vanish into the woods. Robin was fairly surprised by this and accidentally made a sudden move, waking up Starfire.

"Hm. What is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I heard something out there," Robin got up and began walking toward the forest. Starfire followed.

"Should we wake the others?" Starfire asked, walking closely behind him.

"Nah, it's probably nothing anyway... I could use your light though," he said, continuing forward. Starfire nodded and charged a starbolt in her hand.

Robin felt strangely pulled toward the forest with every step he took. Drawn by some unknown force, Robin and Starfire walked into the darkness together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Something you should know about my previous fic is that I based the last two chapters on a dream I had (Yes, I am very weird), the dream turned out to be better than the original ending, so I revised it. I already have the ending for this fic planned, but I'm still kinda... waiting on a dream :P.

Okay, so you don't find out who the silver haired girl is in this chapter. Next chapter, I promise.

Review kiddies:)

_(Edited on 5/23/06)_

_Changes are relatively in the same areas as the first chapter. Some scenes were extended and various grammar problems fixed._

**Next Chapter Preview:** Robin and Starfire blindly follow a phantom through the woods, not realizing how far they have strayed from the camp. When they decide to give up the search, they realize, they have gotten themselves lost. The phantom seeks to separate Robin and Starfire in Chapter 3: Lost.


	3. Lost

**Alone in the Shadows**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

Robin has been alone all his life, even in the presence of his mentor he felt isolated. The Titans take a break from crime fighting to go camping in a beautiful forest and Robin is not too thrilled by the prospect of leaving his city behind. When a bizarre turn of events finds Robin and Starfire lost deep in the woods, can they save themselves from a strange new enemy? RobinxStarfire

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost

Darkness enveloped the forest, save for the haunting glow of the moon peeking through the treetops and misty clouds. Sharp, cold gusts of wind split their way through the trees, creating strange noises, like the howling voice of the forest, ominous and ever-present. Staying close to Robin--where she felt safest--Starfire charged up a starbolt, holding her hand high in the air, attempting to illuminate as big of an area as possible. They had walked nearly ten feet from the camp, stopping to examine their surroundings, knowing that traversing any further into the forest at night would be a rather foolish thing to do. A sudden flash of light caused both to jump. Startled, Starfire clutched on to Robin's arm.

"What was that?" Robin wondered.

"Perhaps... it is lightning?" Starfire asked shakily, trying to reassure herself.

Robin looked to the sky and waited for a few seconds, listening intently. "No thunderclap... It's not lightning."

Without moving, they searched the area with their eyes for several minutes; finally, Robin let out a sigh. Giving up, he turned to Starfire, "I must be seeing things... Sorry for dragging you out here," he said, apologetically.

"Really, it is all right," she responded kindly, looking tired, "I would not have let you go alone anyway."

"Thanks. Let's head back to camp, you look pretty tired," Robin turned around. As he began walking in the direction of the camp, he noticed something was vaguely different about the forest. Even stranger, the light from the campfire was no longer visible. Robin came to a quick stop. Starfire halted as well, looking to him inquisitively.

"The campfire, I can't see it," he said, sounding a little worried.

"Perhaps the wind has blown it away," Starfire suggested, sounding no less worried than Robin.

"...You're probably right," he replied. Robin and Starfire continued to move toward the camp; knowing they hadn't walked very far from it, they simply decided to keep moving, believing eventually they would arrive at the camp. But with every step they took, every unfamiliar tree passed, it became more and more clear... the camp was nowhere to be seen. Robin turned his eyes to Starfire who looked significantly distressed; he felt guilty for asking her to follow him in the first place. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Star, can you fly us above the trees again?" he asked, feeling a little better now that there was some hope.

Immediately cheering up, Starfire smiled in response. "Oh, yes. The camp will be much easier to see from above," she said happily, forgetting why she had gotten so worried. Robin took hold of Starfire's hand and they proceeded to fly to the treetops. The wind blew even faster above the cover of the trees, causing both to shiver as they ascended. Their hopes were instantly shattered when they realized that it was much too dark to see anything... even the mountains. Both sighed heavily as they returned to the forest floor in defeat. On the ground, Robin stood still for a moment until his expression suddenly lit up.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before," he said, taking out his communicator. As he attempted to contact and locate the other Titans, an error message appeared on the screen, reading: 'OUT OF RANGE.' Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing. The communicator was supposed to be able to find the others... from anywhere on the planet. Robin felt like throwing it to the ground, but decided against it, reattaching it to his belt. "There must be something wrong with it," he said, finally feeling utterly defeated. "I guess our only choice is to wait until morning to find the camp."

The wind howled and grew colder, causing both Robin and Starfire to shudder. Trying desperately to warm themselves, they huddled closely together, leaning their weight against a tree. Their actions didn't help much, so Robin removed his cape and with what little amount of fabric there was, wrapped it around the both of them. The cape actually worked well to block the wind, but their legs were still exposed. To Robin's surprise, Starfire reached her arms around him and held on tight, allowing the cape to cover more surface area. Shielded from the wind, and warmed by one another's body heat, they finally stopped shivering.

Starfire rested her head on Robin's chest, feeling that his heart was beating fast, "Robin, we are lost," she said.

"For now... In the morning we'll find the others. Don't worry," he said, trying to comfort her, as she seemed genuinely afraid. Robin didn't want to admit it, but he was left shaken by this experience as well. He felt guilt hit him hard, realizing that this whole situation was undoubtedly his fault.

- - - - - -

The silver haired girl watched from afar as two figures huddled next to a tree, seeming unaffected by the blisteringly cold wind, standing completely still. She turned her head slightly to the side as someone approached her, expression remaining unchanged, blank and emotionless. The approaching figure was incredibly tall, his features hidden in the shadows. He made no sounds as he stepped beside the girl.

"Who is that other child?" he asked darkly, his imposing voice sounding far more clear than before.

"She followed him here. She must have passed through at the same moment he did," the girl responded. "...Is she a problem?"

"She is of no consequence. Simply a distraction. Separate them and let the forest take care of her," he said. "Then, Cross, you will lead the boy to the center."

Cross turned her attention back to Robin and Starfire. "As you wish."

- - - - - -

Noticing the still burning campfire, Cyborg poked his head out of his tent into the night, looking around. "Hey, you guys still out here?" he asked quietly. No answer. Cyborg looked closely at the fire; a blanket had been left on the ground, placed dangerously close to the flames. Rushing over to the partly burning blanket, he snatched it away, quickly stepping on the embers. He stared at the blanket, part of which had been singed black by the fire. Stomping over to Robin's tent, Cyborg decided to confront his apparently irresponsible leader. "Hey Robin! What are you trying to do, burn down the--Robin?" Cyborg cut himself off, seeing that the tent was empty as he pulled open the entryway. Instinctively he walked over to Starfire's tent; finding that it was also empty, he raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy and Raven emerged from their tents, looking grumpy, tired, and annoyed.

"Jeez Cy, wake up the whole forest why don't ya?" Beast Boy said, massaging a temple with his hand.

Stepping out from her tent into the open, Raven simply crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at Cyborg. "Got a good explanation for this?" she asked.

"Robin and Starfire are gone!" Cyborg yelled, looking worried. Hearing this, Raven and Beast Boy's expressions quickly changed. Cyborg sensed something was wrong... Where would they go in the middle of the night?

"Are you sure they're not asleep--" Beast Boy's question became cut off.

"I already checked their tents. Hold on, I know how to find them." Cyborg lifted up a panel on his arm. Searching for Robin and Starfire's communicators with his computer, an error screen showed up. "Out of range? What the..." he said, looking in disbelief at his arm. "This doesn't make any sense! There's nowhere on the face of the planet outside our sensor range."

"What? Are you saying... they're in outer space?" Beast Boy asked, looking baffled.

"**_Or_** their communicators have been shut off," Raven added, shaking her head at Beast Boy's crazy statement.

"We've gotta find 'em. They could be in trouble," Cyborg said, turning to look at the forest. "Let's move!"

"Where do you suppose we start looking?" Raven asked.

Cyborg looked around, noticing some grass next to the campfire had been pressed down recently. "How 'bout there?" he pointed to the pressed blades. "Beast Boy, see if you can pick up their scent."

Saluting as if to say 'yes, sir,' Beast Boy morphed into a bloodhound, sniffing around in the grass. Picking up their scent, he barked, pointing to the forest with his nose. Cyborg and Raven followed Beast Boy until about ten feet into the woods where he stopped. Reverting back into a human, Beast Boy stood up and scratched his head, looking puzzled. "It just stops here," he said, pointing a finger to the exact spot on the ground.

"Huh, are you sure?" Cyborg questioned, skeptically.

"Positive." Beast Boy assured him.

Raven walked over to where Beast Boy had been standing. Slowly looking around, her focus suddenly shifted to the ground. Kneeling down, Raven placed a hand on the soil. "I'm sensing a large amount of metaphysical energy here," she said, standing up to look at the others with a serious expression.

"What is it?" Beast Boy queried.

"Not good."

- - - - - -

The wind had finally died down, now merely a whisper in the forest. The morning sun struggled to break through a light fog which was rolling amidst the trees in the distance. It was nearing the end of Spring, but the morning held with it the chill of winter. Frost had settled on the grass that surrounded the tree Robin and Starfire rested against, slowly melting into dewdrops as the beams of sunlight evaporated the fog. Suddenly the sun's corona hit Robin's face, stinging his eyes and waking him entirely. Squinting, Robin looked at Starfire who remained asleep, breathing calmly with a peaceful look on her face. She still had her arms wrapped around him. Robin blushed when he realized he had embraced her as well. He was quite relieved to see the sun, knowing with its presence they could find the camp with ease.

Starfire shifted, opening her eyes. "Good morning," she yawned. Robin looked at her for a moment; her eyes shimmered in the light and the sun shone brilliantly on her skin and hair, giving her a kind of radiance. She took his breath away. Speechless, he tried to find something to say.

"...Good morning," he repeated her words.

Suddenly, Starfire's eyes widened in delight. "The sun! Now we may locate our friends!" she exclaimed, quickly standing from her position. Robin stayed still and blinked a couple times, disappointed about being pulled away from her like that but glad to see her happy again. He stood up, putting his cape back on and patting the dirt off of his clothes.

Starfire extended her hand out to him, "shall we?" she asked, smiling widely.

Starfire began floating up with Robin holding on tightly to her hand. The two couldn't help but smile, knowing that in a few minutes they could joke and laugh with the others about how they had gotten themselves lost in the forest. They knew they would see the camp in some obvious place they had happened to overlook; perhaps they ran right past it in the night. The leaves of the tall trees came into view. Soon they would reach the height of their ascent. As they rose above the trees, their hearts dropped and their eyes widened. The forest seemed to stretch on forever in all directions under a bleached blue sky. There were no mountains, no hills, even the ocean was out of sight. It was a terrifying sight to behold.

"W-What?" Robin stared, unable to believe what his eyes were showing him.

"I do not understand... What is this?" Starfire asked, frightened by what seemed to be infinity displayed before her.

- - - - - -

Robin hadn't stopped pacing since he and Starfire landed back on the ground, his retraced footsteps leaving a trail in the dirt. He still couldn't believe what he had seen, but he didn't want to go back up to make sure it was real. What had happened since the night before? Where were they? These were the questions that coursed through both of their minds as they remained in states of shock. Starfire watched as Robin paced back and forth. She wanted so much to help him, but she felt the same way: anxious and confused.

"Robin... Perhaps we should start moving. Maybe there is a way to leave this place," Starfire suggested, breaking the silence.

Robin stopped and breathed in deeply. "You're right. We're not getting anywhere just standing here," he said. Starfire was relieved to see Robin calm down a bit. Seeing him steady gave her a sense of security. "How about we go west? I guess that's as good a place to start as any," he proposed, pointing away from the rising sun. Starfire nodded and the two began walking side by side into what they could only describe as an infinite forest.

_"He does not need you anymore," _Starfire heard a girl's voice whisper softly in her ear. Gasping, she stopped in her tracks before seeing a sudden flash, like lightning.

Robin halted, "Star, did you see that?" he asked. No answer came. "Starfire?" Robin turned around to see an empty stretch of forest. feeling his heart drop into his stomach, he frantically searched around himself, looking in every direction. The sheer vastness of the forest became more apparent with every second that passed. He was alone.

"Starfire!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love it when someone puts a lot of effort into their reviews. Thank you so much, Star+Robin and Tracy! Not that I don't appreciate everyone else who reviews. Thank you all:)

_(Edited on 5/23/06)_

_Wow... I had a lot of redundancy issues back then. I had a tough time removing all those useless commas as well, so please excuse me if I left a few unchecked XD._

_Just as before, there were several dialogue edits, scene extensions, and grammar corrections. Nothing major, so no need to explain them in detail. Once something like that happens, I'll be sure to type it up in the edit note._

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Titans try to figure out what happened to Robin and Starfire in the forest, coming upon some strange conclusions. Robin finds himself alone and lost. When a girl shows up, claiming to know the way out--and Starfire's whereabouts-Robin has no choice but to follow her in Chapter 4: Separated.


	4. Separated

**Alone in the Shadows**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

Robin has been alone all his life, even in the presence of his mentor he felt isolated. The Titans take a break from crime fighting to go camping in a beautiful forest and Robin is not too thrilled by the prospect of leaving his city behind. When a bizarre turn of events finds Robin and Starfire lost deep in the woods, can they save themselves from a strange new enemy? RobinxStarfire

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 4: Separated

The forest had fallen deathly silent in the midst of the night. The full moon still loomed high above the trees, casting its eerie silver light through the darkened canopy. Outside the camp, Cyborg and Beast Boy watched attentively as Raven examined the forest floor. Kneeling down and closing her eyes, she concentrated on the energy that seemed to radiate from the ground. Standing up, she opened her eyes and turned to the others.

"It's a portal... Or, it was a portal," said Raven. "As far as I can tell, Robin and Starfire passed through it."

"Can you open it?" Cyborg questioned, looking curiously at the ground below Raven.

Raven shook her head, "it's not even here anymore, like it got up and walked away, leaving residual energy," she explained. Beast Boy didn't understand a word the two were saying. Deciding it best, he stayed well out of the conversation.

"Let me have a look at it," tapping on the robotic side of his head, Cyborg turned on the sensors in his eye. Through his enhanced vision, the energy looked like a column of white fire, but its image was distorted, flickering in and out like static on a television screen. "Yep, there it is. What kind of energy is this? It looks strange."

"It exists between dimensions, in both worlds at once. So you're most likely only seeing part of it."

"In both worlds..." Cyborg walked into the circle of energy and opened the panel on his arm. He expressed a look of disbelief when two blips showed up on the screen. "Guys, I don't know how, but I'm getting a reading on Robin and Starfire's positions... They're in the same place. There," he said, pointing off into the forest. Cyborg walked out of the circle; looking at his arm, he saw that his body had retained some of the energy, the blips remaining on the screen. "Follow me, before the energy wears off," he said, running toward the location displayed on his arm. Beast Boy and Raven followed, unsure of what they could accomplish. It didn't take long before the Titans came to a halt. Cyborg stood still, staring at a waist-high rock in front of him. "According to this, they're right here. We're standing right next to 'em."

"What now?" Beast Boy asked, more confused than he had ever been.

"Hmm..." Activating his sensors again, Cyborg looked at his arm. The energy hadn't worn off as he had anticipated, in fact, it looked just as strong as the fire column. Cyborg glanced away from his arm. "Holy..." the forest was littered with circles just like the one they had seen before. Looking back to the display on his arm as it began to beep, Cyborg noticed one of the red blips was moving. The blip went from one end of the screen to the other, disappeared, then returned to where it started, continuing to do so repeatedly. "Okay. This is freaking me out."

- - - - - -

The morning sun shone on the forest, however, the light did not help the situation in the least. Quick footsteps and labored breathing could be heard passing by. Robin ran as fast as he could through the forest as he had been for several minutes, Starfire remaining constant in his mind. He found that no matter which direction he took, he kept passing by the same rocks and trees. Nearly out of energy, Robin finally slowed down. In pain and gasping for breath, he spotted a familiar rock and sat down on it. Looking off into the forest with frustrated eyes, he buried his face in his hands, letting out an exasperated sigh. _'It's my fault. Why did I go into the forest in the first place?' _he wondered, blaming himself for everything.

_Darken him._

"You are alone," a girl spoke.

Surprised, Robin took his hands away and looked up. His breath was caught in his throat as he saw a young girl standing in front of him. She wore a plain white dress; her long, waist-length hair was platinum in color; her eyes, ruby red. She was beautiful, frighteningly so. Robin quickly got up. Unwilling to trust anyone he would meet in this place, he took out his bo staff and readied it in front of him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

_Bring the shadows to the surface._

"All your life, you have been alone. Now, your only friend has abandoned you," her voice sounded much older than she appeared.

"Starfire? What have you done with her!" Robin glared at the girl, but her blood red eyes seemed to pierce through his front; he winced and turned his attention away from them.

_Pain is your key. Unlock his potential._

"I have done nothing. She has left of her own volition," said the girl, keeping her penetrating gaze locked on Robin. "You may wish to confront her when you leave this place."

Robin tried not to listen to the girl's words. _'Starfire wouldn't leave me... would she?'_ his thoughts betrayed him, something to which he mentally punched himself in response. _'How could I even think something like that?'_ Robin focused on what the girl had said, "when I leave?" he questioned, gritting his teeth.

"I can show you the way out. The girl has already found it. Selfish as she is, she left without you."

_'Selfish?'_ Robin shook his head at the thought. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"My name is Cross," she answered plainly; turning around, she began walking. "If you wish to leave, you will follow me."

Robin stayed still for a moment, dwelling on his thoughts, looking around at the infinite stretches of forest. If he followed her, it meant that he believed what she had said... He tried with all his being to forget about the girl's claims, but the thoughts were so hard to erase. Making up his mind, Robin decided to follow her--but not to believe her. He assumed that maybe, with a little conversation, he could get her to reveal Starfire's real location. Apprehensively, Robin stepped down from the boulder and followed after Cross, keeping a close eye on her.

As he walked, Robin noticed that the objects around him were starting to become unfamiliar, no longer repeating. Perhaps this girl actually knew how to navigate this place. On the path ahead, she walked perfectly still. Everything about her was very strange; her voice was distant and emotionless--even Raven sounded more human. The way she moved about the environment implied that she knew exactly where she was going. Her form seemed to describe that of a ghost, almost as though she did not truly exist. Taking in a breath, Robin swallowed his doubts and decided to try and get some information out of this girl.

"Why are you here? And... how did you know we were?" he asked, making sure to refer to himself and Starfire.

"I have always been here, and I am aware of every presence in this place," Cross gestured her arms at the surrounding forest as she continued on her way.

"What exactly is _this place_?"

"It is a home, a purgatory, and a prison."

Robin sighed. This was getting him nowhere. She was good at avoiding direct answers. He took a moment to think of a question she couldn't avoid so easily. "So, how many people have ever left this place?"

"No--It is of no importance," Cross stopped abruptly, turning around. Robin knew he had gotten to her... she really was hiding something. "You and I are very much alike," she stated, surprising Robin, causing him to end his thoughts on her deception.

"What?"

"All my life I had been deceived by those I believed were my friends. Look at you. Here you try with all your being to prove that she has not betrayed you, instead of facing the simple truth. You are alone. This is how we are alike," Cross' expression remained unchanged, but her voice seemed almost sincere as she talked about herself.

_'All her life? I thought she said she's always been here...' _Robin sensed a certain amount of deceit in her words as well. "You don't know anything about me--"

"The man you call father, he showed you kindness, he helped you. But he was a distant man, so distant it was as though he was not even there. You were alone then as well."

"Stop it--"

"People fear what they do not understand. You can see it in their eyes... that cold stare. Your friends, they look at you this same way because of who you are, because of the things you hide. There is no greater crime in others' eyes than a secret kept. So it is no wonder she betrayed you; in the same position, so would they," her eyes pierced into Robin's mind again as she spoke. "And can you blame her? This was your fault."

_Good._

"That's... enough! I know who my friends are! Starfire would never--the only person deceiving anyone, is you!" Robin shouted, finally tearing his eyes away from her blood-red gaze. His mind was racing with thoughts of doubt and betrayal now... some he attempted to push away as best he could, others seemed to linger like vivid nightmares. Robin shook his head in an attempt to remove the imaginings. This girl... coudn't be right about those things...

"Believe what you will," Cross finished, turning around and continuing on her path.

- - - - - -

The skies had become overcast and dense with precipitation, darkening the forest once more. The clouds, like her eyes, were on the verge of releasing that which they held in. Starfire had been running through the trees ever since Robin disappeared, finding that she could no longer fly. But no matter where she went, no matter how fast she ran, she passed by the same trees again and again. The only things that changed during her fruitless struggle were the ominous dark clouds, growing larger with every passing second, threatening to rain down upon her. Out of breath and energy, Starfire stopped, falling to her knees on the harsh ground. From the corner of her eye she saw a waist-high rock, one she had passed by many times. Breathing heavily, she walked to the rock and sat down upon it. Hugging her knees, she rested her head in her arms.

"Robin, where are you?" Starfire sobbed, unable to hold her tears back any longer.

With a flash of lightning and a thunderclap, the clouds released their torrent. Starfire was alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I decided to give a little more insight into Cross' character and her relationship to the 'mystery man' in this chapter.

To clear something up, I haven't seen any of the Inuyasha movies. XD But now I wanna... I've gotta see this Kanna character with my own eyes. Apparently Cross resembles her. _Edit: Saw the Inuyasha movies. It's crazy! Cross really does look like Kanna, the way I imagined her. Aside from the red eyes thing, of course :D._

Beastboy to Beast Boy. Like it never happened :). Thanks -EHWIES!

_(Edited on 5/23/06)_

_Surprisingly not so many changes this time... other than the ever-so-annoying comma removals XD (once again, I apologize if there were any I missed). I added a few descriptions to nearly every paragraph to make things clearer. I also added some things to Cross' and Robin's dialogue during their conversation. Before, their conversation was a little plain and the reader didn't really get to see what Robin was feeling._

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Titans discover something strange deep in the forest as they follow a path of energy. Cross leads Robin to a familiar place in the heart of the woods. Starfire will not give up on finding Robin, but can she figure out how to navigate the seemingly endless forest before it's too late? Next, Chapter 5: Finding You.


	5. Finding You

**Alone in the Shadows**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

Robin has been alone all his life, even in the presence of his mentor he felt isolated. The Titans take a break from crime fighting to go camping in a beautiful forest and Robin is not too thrilled by the prospect of leaving his city behind. When a bizarre turn of events finds Robin and Starfire lost deep in the woods, can they save themselves from a strange new enemy? RobinxStarfire

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding You

Heavy droplets of cold rain, what seemed to be the physical embodiment of sadness, descended from the sky with incredible force and speed. The forest, which before, could be seen extending off into perpetuity, was now veiled by the unrelenting sheets of rainfall. Plummeting from the heavens, the impending flood created a sickening tempo on the terrain, with each tap and splash reminding Starfire of the helplessness that now dwelled silently within. The angry, chilling wind picked up the raindrops in its iron grasp, casting them like razor-sharp blades, slicing through the wintry air. The rain struck her sharply on the back; sitting in the midst of the downpour, the sounds of her cries were drowned out by the inexorable thumping the rain had created. The water washed away her tears before they could fall from her eyes. She remembered how warm she had felt by his side, safe and protected from the wind; she longed to feel that way again, but the forest would not allow it.

Looking up and staring longingly into the trees, Starfire ineffectively wiped the tears from her eyes. She searched herself, trying to find the strength to stand and walk. Deep within, she came across something. Memories.

- - - - - -

_After a terrifying ordeal escaping the Gordanians, Starfire stepped out into the open, looking at her new friends as they stood together in victory on the small bay island they would later call home. She had since changed into a new uniform, leaving the old one behind with her past._

_"Please," she started, causing the others to turn their attention away from the bay, "I look... nice?" she asked, looking at the others for reassurance._

_Robin, the one Starfire found herself most taken with, stepped forward, a smile on his face. "I still don't know your name," he said._

_"In your language it would be 'Star Fire,'" she explained._

_"Welcome to Earth, Starfire."_

_"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission... to remain here," Starfire paused for a moment, looking over the group once, "where the people are most strange...' she trailed off, turning her gaze to Robin who stood but a few feet in front of her, "...but also most kind," she finished. Finding it hard to resist for some reason, Starfire turned her face away, blushing._

- - - - - -

_Starfire sat on the edge of the tower, staring off at the sea and the rising sun, unsure of her place on the team, feeling rejected. The mere thought of her sister saddened her. She didn't want Blackfire to hate her, but her own actions had intensified those feelings. She placed the blame on herself._

_Robin walked onto the roof, sitting down beside Starfire at the edge. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked._

_"I am... sad for my sister."_

_"And, for yourself?"_

_"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Well... You--Everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said--"_

_"Look, your sister was... interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could ever take **your **place," at that, the two traded smiles as the memory faded._

- - - - - -

_"Flowers that grow from trees. I have never seen this before," said Starfire, also captivated by the many trees._

_"They're called cherry blossoms; sakura. They bloom around this time every year," Robin happily explained._

_"They are quite pretty," Starfire reached up and picked one from a low branch. She looked at it closely, admiring the simple beauty of its colors._

_"Don't pick any more," Robin advised calmly._

_"Why not?" Starfire asked, looking a little disappointed, however, she knew there must be a reason._

_Robin examined the blossom closely, "if we come back here tomorrow, you'll see," he said, giving her a smile that seemed to say 'it's something good.' Starfire smiled back._

- - - - - -

Starfire's heart began to beat faster as memories of the times she spent with her friends and Robin flooded her mind. Understanding how foolish she was being by letting sorrow overtake her, she stood and looked up to the sky, letting the rain fall on her face. She would not simply let these beautiful memories fade away and die; they were far too precious to be forgotten.

"I wish to find him and leave! Will you not let me leave?" Starfire shouted up to the forest, stepping down from the rock. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes and began walking, relying on sightless conviction to lead her. She traversed without apprehension, believing fully that she would soon see Robin again. As she continued, the raindrops became thin and slowly faded; the wind steadily died down, becoming a soft and comforting breeze; the air began to warm, and she felt a magnificent light spread across her face.

"Thank you."

- - - - - -

The columns of fire dotted the landscape, as numerous as the trees. Through Cyborg's eye, they illuminated the night like a wildfire that suddenly spread through the forest. They seemed to grow more abundant further into the forest as if they surrounded an epicenter. Cyborg stood still and blinked before turning his attention back to Raven and Beast Boy, who were looking at him expectantly.

"...The circles, they're everywhere around here. Raven, how come you didn't sense these before?" he asked, astonished.

"The same reason you didn't. I wasn't looking for them," she answered simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that makes sense... It looks like they gather around a center of some sort, let's just head there and see what we find. I don't think Robin and Starfire are going anywhe--" Cyborg stopped as he looked at his arm; both of the blips had moved, suddenly much farther away than they had been when he last looked. "Whoa, they're on the move, looks like they're heading the same direction as us too. Let's get going," Cyborg began running deeper into the forest. Raven and Beast Boy followed close behind.

"Cy... What are we gonna do when we get there?" Beast Boy asked, catching up to Cyborg, still uncertain of how they could possibly help Robin and Starfire.

"Whatever we can. We've gotta try," Cyborg looked down at his arm, watching as the fire still radiated through his body. He wondered if it would ever dissipate. "Hey, Raven. Am I gonna be stuck like this forever?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder at the empath.

"It's hard to say. The nature of this energy is very strange... you might just be," Raven replied as she levitated herself forward through the trees.

"Great... So one day I might wake up in another dimension, right?" Cyborg asked, a little worried about his new situation.

"No. It's just attached to you, I wouldn't worry about it."

The trees gradually became less numerous as the three Titans continued running. In the distance was the sound of water. As they reached the border of the forest, all three came to a quick stop, trying to avoid falling off the short cliff in front of them. The ledge dropped off into a familiar lake, its surface brightened by the full moon.

"Hey, weren't we just here earlier today?" Beast Boy asked, regaining his balance as he backed away from the ledge.

Cyborg looked across the lake through his cybernetic eye. A huge plume of white fire extended far into the sky from the island in the center. "That's gotta be it. The source of the energy," he said, pointing toward the tower of luminance.

Raven concentrated on the energy and her eyes widened... it had a tremendous presence in the forest. "You're right, we have to get to that island," she said, now taking Cyborg's previous question into consideration... why hadn't she sensed it before? The only explanation she could think of was that this huge plume of energy appeared only recently.

"Huh, just looks like an island to me..." Beast Boy commented, looking perplexed.

"...Forget it. Just help Cyborg get over there," Raven ordered. Beast Boy nodded; turning into a pterodactyl, he grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and began flying over the water. Raven followed by levitating. The closer she got to it, the more Raven realized how intense the energy truly was. As they neared the island's shore, the Titans' gazes centered on a figure sitting next to a tree. For Cyborg the figure was washed out, but still visible through the immense amount of light the column was emitting. Raven could sense that the energy was emanating from this person, who was at the heart of the island. The Titans landed on the shore, Beast Boy released Cyborg from his grasp, and they cautiously approached the center of the island, making sure to hide behind the trees as they advanced on the figure.

Holding their positions, the Titans looked around to the other side of their trees, examining the figure closely. "It's a girl..." Beast Boy said. The girl was sitting down in front of a tree, wearing a white dress. Her silver hair waved in slight the wind. Her eyes were open, but seemed vacant of consciousness.

"Who is she?" Cyborg asked, not expecting to hear an answer.

"She's cute. But kinda creepy... reminds me of someone we know," Beast Boy commented, absentmindedly.

"What--" Raven shot a penetrating glance at Beast Boy.

"Nothing!" he replied quickly, trying not to incur Raven's wrath. Turning his face away, he attempted to hide a bit of crimson that had suddenly rushed to his cheeks.

"All right, let's see what she's up to," Cyborg said. About to walk up to the girl, he was quickly pulled back by Raven. "Hey, what's the--" he started.

"She's in a trance. I can jump in her mind and see what she sees," Raven explained, releasing her friend. Cyborg nodded in response, feeling foolish as he retreated back to his position. Taking in a deep breath, Raven placed her fingertips on her temples, concentrating on the mysterious girl's mind.

- - - - - -

Robin stared at the ground as he walked, the words Cross had spoken coursing through his thoughts; he didn't want to believe them, but a great deal of what she had said was true. Robin had always felt alone... with his friends, with his mentor; isolated, misunderstood, and hidden in the darkness. He wondered if perhaps he had no one to blame but himself for the way he felt. He had shrouded himself with an impenetrable wall all his life. Forgetting about certain things, Robin looked up at Cross; she remained still, silently making her way through the trees. The things she claimed about Starfire couldn't possibly be true--she was as far from selfish as anyone could be. It was the mention of Starfire in Cross' words that seemed to signify deception more than anything else.

Robin thought about the cherry blossoms on the island and how he wanted to take Starfire back to watch the petals fall. He knew she would have loved to see it, but it was too late now; another opportunity missed. Robin clenched his fists. He wouldn't leave this place until he found her, no matter what Cross said. Turning away from his thoughts, Robin examined his surroundings; the trees seemed to come to a stop in the distance. He could hear water beyond the edge of the forest.

There was still time and Robin knew he could get Cross to reveal more. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"To the center. The way out lies there," she replied, sounding surprisingly honest.

"How did Starfire manage to find the way out?" Robin decided to play along with Cross' story.

"So, you believe me now?"

"I suppose I have to... Well, how did she find it?"

"One can find their way in this place, they need only understand what they are looking for."

Robin dwelled on her answer for a moment which sounded remarkably like she was telling the truth. He wondered if he could find Starfire this way. "She and I both wanted to leave, why didn't I find the way out?"

"She obviously wanted it more than you. You should ask _yourself_ why you stayed, not me."

Robin scoffed at her answer, '_another lie,' _he thought. "Why haven't you left?"

"..." Cross didn't answer. "We have arrived," she said, motioning her hand ahead of herself.

Looking away from the object of his frustrations, Robin could see they were now standing at the shore of a lake. The water was unusually still and didn't seem to carry waves--or any manner of movement for that matter--however, it still made the sounds of moving water. The surface held no reflections, clouded and ugly. Robin's eyes widened as he looked to the center of the lake; there was an island populated by trees, the same island he had walked on before with Starfire. The cherry blossoms had not fallen from the trees, but they no longer retained their beauty, now a sickly shade of gray.

"Follow me. The way out, is on that island," Cross stepped out on to the water, which astonishingly held her weight like it was frozen solid.

Robin made no movements, remaining on the shore. "Sorry, I've got other plans. I'm not leaving without Starfire," he said.

- - - - - -

Hearing the sound of water, Starfire opened her eyes, looking upon a lake, finding herself standing at its shore. In the distance she saw three figures on the other side of the lake; the first, standing on the surface of the water, a bright white silhouette at this distance; the second, on the shore, his cape rustling in the wind; the third stood tall behind the one on the shore, a towering dark form. Immediately, Starfire recognized Robin and began flying to him.

"Robin!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. Saturdays aren't good update days for me... what with work and all. However, I did watch the season premiere of Teen Titans. It's cool to get a little back story on Beast Boy. However, what I really can't wait for is seeing the Robin and Starfire centric episodes they have in store for this year. Inspiration!

Whoo! Random "Sisters" flashback!

Again, I apologize for the delay. Expect daily updates from here on out. Reviews are appreciated :).

_(Edited on 5/23/06)_

_Wow... **daily** updates? I did that back then? Hehe, and I just reminded everyone too ;_

_Well, anyway, this chapter actually has a major change to it in contrast to the last few chapters' minute edits. I added a new memory (that's gotta be an oxymoron) during Starfire's flashbacks. One from the very beginning; her first meeting with Robin and the others. Also, I made an already intentional BBxRae moment a little more prominent :)._

_As usual, there was an excess of commas and quotation problems that needed to be dealt with._

**Next Chapter Preview:** Starfire has found Robin, but who is this dark man who shadows him? Next, Chapter 6: Losing You.


	6. Losing You

**Alone in the Shadows**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

Robin has been alone all his life, even in the presence of his mentor he felt isolated. The Titans take a break from crime fighting to go camping in a beautiful forest and Robin is not too thrilled by the prospect of leaving his city behind. When a bizarre turn of events finds Robin and Starfire lost deep in the woods, can they save themselves from a strange new enemy? RobinxStarfire

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 6: Losing You

_The sky had become clouded over, gloomy and saddening. The towering trees of the ominous forest surrounded a young child like predators about to strike. She staggered cautiously through the trees, wary of her environment which seemed to continue endlessly. The icy wind caused her to tremble, her silver hair blowing wildly as she clutched her arms together for warmth. As she continued, day gradually came to a close, darkening the already cloudy skies. Constant flashes of lightning provided terrifying illumination; far from comforting. Unable to progress any further, the girl fell to her knees, scraping them on the harsh forest floor. Thinking about the woeful events that brought her to this place, she buried her face in her hands, releasing her sorrow and regret through tears. Her sobbing could hardly be heard through the angry weather's cacophony. Suddenly, she stopped, feeling a hand gently grasp her shoulder._

_"They do not understand you, this is why they drove you away. People fear what they do not understand," a deep voice spoke which the girl found to be kind and comforting amidst the many frightening sounds of the forest._

_"Who are you?" she asked through a grieving voice, tears streaming from her face._

_"People have called me the Shadow King. You need not be alone any longer."_

_"You are the one who..."_

_"Yes, but that is a time long since passed. I can help you understand yourself. One should never fear their own abilities, Cross."_

_"Thank you..."_

- - - - - -

Robin looked around at the lake that he remembered as being beautiful; this place was the perfect opposite, empty and void of life. He watched as Cross stepped out onto the lake, starting to walk across to the island. Remaining on the shore, he decided it was time to stop playing along. Cross had lied enough and Robin couldn't stand for it any longer.

"Sorry, I've got other plans. I'm not leaving here without Starfire," he said.

Cross turned around, looking beyond Robin with a solemn look on her face. Backing away from the shore, she nodded and closed her eyes. Robin thought this was strange, wondering why she had reacted that way to his statement. Sensing a presence behind him, Robin's expression became serious as he slowly reached for his bo staff. Weapon in hand, he extended it, quickly turned around, and swung it through the air. With the sound of disturbed air, his strike passed right through something that Robin saw as a cloud of black smoke. Backing away, he attempted to examine his foe. The previously dispersed smoke began to condense, forming a towering figure. It revealed itself to be the silhouette of a man. Standing tall, he had no features, in every sense of the word, a shadow. The man began to stagger toward Robin; startled, he backed farther away, stepping on to the frozen water.

"You, the one with the blackened heart," the man spoke, increasing his pace. His frightening form swayed from one side to the other as he moved forward in a surrealistic fashion.

"What is this?" Robin questioned Cross, quickly turning to look at her. Her expression remained unchanged. The man made no audible sounds as he continued to advance on Robin, increasing his speed with every step. Turning back around, Robin looked fiercely at the monster. With a growl, he continuously swiped his staff through the air, trying to attack, but to no avail. The shadow simply reformed each time Robin struck him. Seeing the silhouette suddenly leap toward him, Robin braced himself for a hit. Surprisingly, the man came to a swift stop in front of Robin, his tall figure staring down.

"My vessel," he spoke once more. Robin looked up into what appeared to be the face of the man, finding himself frozen and paralyzed, shaking as he struggled to move his limbs. The shadow lifted an arm and, with one quick movement, slammed it into Robin's chest. The sickening sounds of cracking bone and shredding flesh could be heard as the claw dug further. Robin felt a tremendous surge of pain, staring in horror at the arm that passed through his body. Forcing himself to look further down, he expected to see a gaping wound... yet, despite the pain he felt, there was nothing to show for it. With a sweeping of black smoke, the man lifted his other arm and swiftly stabbed it in. Robin's vision began to blur as the pain became overwhelming.

"Star...fire."

- - - - - -

"Robin!" Raven abruptly broke out of her trance. About to fall backward, Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly swept in and caught her. Setting her down, they looked at her worriedly. Raven rested her hands on the ground, clutching the grass, her eyes wide and terrified; she shivered immensely as she focused her gaze on nothing.

"Raven! What happened? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked. Raven didn't answer, simply staring at the ground, breathing hard. She looked up at the others, sheer terror painted across her face.

"Raven, what did you see?" Cyborg asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Raven shook her head, "I... can't..." she replied shakily.

Looking her directly in the eyes, Beast Boy put his hands on her shoulders attempting to calm her trembling. "Whatever it is, you can tell us," he said.

Raven looked at Beast Boy for a moment, finding it pointless to keep such information from her friends. "It's Robin. He's... dead," she looked away, staring back at the ground.

"No," Beast Boy and Cyborg spoke simultaneously in horrified disbelief.

"Are you sure--Are you absolutely sure?" Cyborg asked, his mind obviously unable to accept what he had heard.

"People... don't live through something like that."

- - - - - -

_Cross looked at the island in the center of the lake as she walked across the frozen surface, following closely behind Shadow. Before she had gotten lost, this place had been her refuge from the world, the sanctuary she found when life seemed so cruel. Sitting among the cherry blossoms brought her happiness, an emotion she had almost forgotten. It helped her to forget about the cold stares she received from the people she thought were her friends and family. But in this world, the lake was dead; it held no happiness in it, no sparkle on the surface. But she was glad that she had been accepted by someone. She had found another sanctuary._

_Cross and Shadow stepped on to the shore of the island; as they continued toward the center, she saw a sparkling object hidden from sight within the trees. Seeing it in full view, she realized why the rest of the lake seemed so lifeless; all the beauty, all the radiance, must have been contained within that magnificent shining gem. The jewel floated above the ground, radiating its spectacular white light across a circle of trees. Cross turned to Shadow inquisitively as they came to a stop._

_"Cross, do you know what this is?" Shadow asked, turning to face his young protégé._

_"It is... the way out."_

_"Yes. Since you can come and go from this world as you wish, you need not use it. But, someone like me, one who has been trapped in this place for countless years, it is useless. I had aimlessly wandered the forest so long that by the time I found this place, it was too late, I had become nothing more than a shadow, doomed to an eternal life," Shadow explained, his gaze now focused on the gem. "If I wished to leave this place, I would require something... more. That is why you give me hope Cross. With your help, I may be able to join you on the outside one day."_

- - - - - -

Opening her eyes, Starfire studied the environment. She recognized that it was the same lake they had all gone to, but there was something much different about it. The water didn't reflect anything, there were no waves, and the cherry blossoms were dull and gray. The lake had a look about it that Starfire could only describe as 'dead.' Far off on the other side of the lake were three figures standing together, one she immediately recognized one as Robin. Lifting herself into the air, Starfire began to fly across the lake.

"Robin!" she called.

Turning her attention away from the figures, Starfire looked at the lifeless lake below her as she flew. The surface was murky and her reflection was not visible. The sky was cloudless and deep blue. The sun shone brightly, but this did nothing to bring life to the water. The forest around the lake was black and distorted; unmoving in the wind, the trees resembled corpses that remained stationary long after their deaths. The scene was static, like a moment frozen in time... a sorrowful moment. Looking up, Starfire saw that one of the figures had disappeared; however, Robin remained, so she was not worried. As she got closer, Robin turned to face her. Starfire's face lit up as she slowed down, opening her arms to embrace him. Very little distance remained between them.

Without warning, Robin harshly slapped Starfire across the face, sending her falling to the ground where she slid across the icy surface of the water. Starfire sat up, placing a hand on her face, her eyes beginning to water. The pain of the strike was nothing compared to the true pain she felt. She looked at Robin who had a cold and distant expression on his face, his hand still extended from his attack.

"Robin, why would you--" began Starfire.

"I have always hated you Starfire," said Robin, walking over to her. His voice was strange, like two people talking at once. Cross blinked as she watched these events take place.

"You are not Robin... What have you done to him!" becoming enraged, Starfire stood up and charged starbolts in both hands, eyes glowing bright green with fury.

"Would you really destroy him? His thoughts tell me otherwise," stated Robin as he walked closer. Starfire found her hands shaking as she attempted to raise them for an attack. Coming to a stop, Robin stood directly in front of Starfire; grabbing both of her arms at the wrists, he shoved forward, knocking her back to the ground. Starfire fell beside Cross who looked down at her, then back to Robin.

- - - - - -

_It had been a long time since Cross first stumbled upon Shadow's world. Over the years, she discovered that she did not age. Upon returning to her dimension, Cross decided to venture beyond the forest to see how the world had changed. She wondered if perhaps it had become more accepting of people with 'gifts.' Traversing the woods, she followed her memories, trying to find a way back to her village. However, as she reached the outer edge of the forest, Cross found that she could not progress beyond the trees as though she was blocked by an invisible wall. Panicking, she ran back to the lake, deciding to confront Shadow with her terrifying discovery._

_Cross sat down by the lake and concentrated her mind on finding Shadow. She opened her eyes to the gray and lifeless lake she had come to call home. "Shadow! I cannot leave the forest in my world!" she called out._

_"I was afraid of this..." said Shadow, appearing from within the circle of trees. "You have traveled between worlds so many times that you now exist in both at once. This place was created as a prison for me. It has taken you prisoner as well."_

_"Shadow, what must I do?"_

_"Do not worry, Cross. Once I am free, I will return the favor by helping you escape as well. Then, I will destroy this wretched prison once and for all. No one will ever be trapped here again. I promise."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is getting really close to the end. Expect chapter eight or nine to be the finale. I hope I managed to get people to sympathize with Cross a little in this chapter. Her story will be fully revealed next time, as well as the Shadow King's origin. Oh, and don't hate Robin, he's not exactly himself right now.

_(Edited on 5/23/06)_

_Nothing major this time, other than some simple additions for clarification. I think a lot of what I added this time made certain things much easier to understand. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was really vague with a lot of things XD._

**Next Chapter Preview:** Cross seems to be conflicted by the actions Shadow is taking. Starfire tries to reach Robin, but can she do it before the Shadow King uses him to kill her? Next, Chapter 7: You Are Not Alone.


	7. You Are Not Alone

**Alone in the Shadows**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

Robin has been alone all his life, even in the presence of his mentor he felt isolated. The Titans take a break from crime fighting to go camping in a beautiful forest and Robin is not too thrilled by the prospect of leaving his city behind. When a bizarre turn of events finds Robin and Starfire lost deep in the woods, can they save themselves from a strange new enemy? RobinxStarfire

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 7: You Are Not Alone

Starfire strained to get up, the chilling surface of the lake hindering her movement. Lifting herself from the ice-cold ground, she looked up at Cross whose eyes seemed to be wandering frantically. Turning away, she looked back to Robin; his face carried the same detached expression as before as his gaze remained fixed on her. She wondered, as she looked into his mask, if the Robin she knew still existed within the seemingly empty shell this man had created. It wounded her deeply to think that she would lose him this way; finding him, without ever truly reuniting. Steel boots crunching against the ice, Robin walked forward, stopping in front of Cross.

"Step aside, Cross," he said. Pausing for a moment, Cross looked Robin in the eyes and slowly stepped away from Starfire, watching as he continued. Standing up, Starfire began backing away from him, keeping her eyes set on his. She glowered, unwilling to let this man use Robin like this. Charging up energy in her hands, she raised them above her head.

"Haven't we done this before?" Robin asked, grinning in an atypically menacing fashion.

"Robin, you must fight him," said Starfire, sending more energy into her hands.

"Your voice cannot be heard... by the deaf ears of the dead," he responded chillingly, calmly walking toward her.

"Please, forgive me," closing her eyes and turning away, Starfire hurled her starbolts at the ground in front of Robin. Caught off guard, he was thrown backward by the force of the blast. As he continued to drift across the frozen plane, he growled as his face scraped against the jagged surface; slamming the fingers of one hand into the ice, breaking the surface with supernatural vigor, he abruptly yielded his movement. Raising himself up by his arms, he shot an infuriated glare at Starfire, wiping the blood away from his mouth. Starfire felt a pain in her heart as she saw that she had physically harmed him, which is exactly what she was trying to avoid.

"I cannot believe you did that. You must not care for him at all," Robin growled, one eye wincing from the pain.

"It is because I care for him that I am prepared to take action. Now release him," Starfire demanded, generating more energy in her palms. Seemingly unaffected, Robin laughed. Raising his fists in the air, he brought them down swiftly, shattering the ice and sending water into the air with a loud crash, blocking himself from sight. Soon the water fell, revealing Robin standing directly in front of Starfire, staring her directly in the eyes.

"Robin is alone. Why do you think he allowed me to possess him?"

Suddenly, Starfire threw herself at Robin, locking him in an embrace. "But Robin is not alone!" she cried. Robin stayed still for a moment, his arms shaking by his side. "Robin, you must--" Starfire stopped, suddenly pushed away. Regaining her composure, she looked up. Suddenly, Robin thrust his hand forward, grabbing Starfire by the throat and lifting her above the ground. Grasping his arms, she attempted to hold up her own weight. "Please..." she struggled.

"Stupid girl. Did I not tell you he was dead? Perhaps you should join him," with an empty look on his face, Robin pulled his free fist back. As he threw his punch forward with that menacing look on his face, Starfire looked away, shutting her eyes tight. When she felt nothing, she turned back to Robin. His eyes were wide while he held his trembling fist inches from her face. Robin released his grasp, causing Starfire to fall to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. She looked back up at him as he held his position, his face keeping an expression of regret and worry.

"...Starfire... Run!" he fought his words out in his normal voice, a battle obviously raging within. "On the island... touch the crystal. You... can leave."

"Robin! I won't..."

"Please. I don't want to hurt you," he said, backing away. Suddenly gritting his teeth, Robin brought his hands to his face and yelled out. "Damn you! Persistent little brat! Stay out of my mind!" his words shifted back to the strange reverberating voice he had before. Looking up, he glared back at Starfire through angry, twitching eyes. "You will not be leaving this place... it shall be your grave!" Robin charged at Starfire, readying his fist for a deathblow.

In an instant Robin was stopped and thrown backward as he slammed into a wall of white energy. He shook his head, turning to see Cross, holding a glowing hand in front of herself, the energy radiating brightly from her palm.

"You said no one would ever be trapped here again... you promised me," Cross spoke, fighting tears from her eyes.

"So in the end, you betray me too. You are no better than they were."

- - - - - -

_Hidden away deep in the woods, the lights of a small village dotted the night within like fireflies. The voice of the forest whispered softly through the trees, bringing the night to life with the sounds of leaves shifting and rustling in the wind. The trees reached to incredible heights, spread out far and wide like columns in a massive conjunction of hallways. A river cut through the forest floor, the sound of rushing water breaking over rocks and winding its way down the stretch adding to the symphony the forest was conducting. Clad in black robes, a young man traveled beside the river, his dark red hair stood out like blood illuminated in the moonlight, his pitch black eyes intense and focused on some unknown goal. Silently he followed the watercourse to a place that held a great significance in his heart. As he stepped beyond the border of trees, leaving his village far behind, he gazed at the lake before him, its surface frozen solid from the cold of winter. Letting out a long held breath, the man turned his attention to the island that stood in the heart of the lake. The blossoms on the trees had long since fallen, leaving the bare skeletons to reach up into the night sky, grasping at the stars with their brittle fingers._

_Surefooted, the man stepped on to the surface, making his way to the island, determined to accomplish his deed. Climbing on to the shore, he focused his sight on a circle of trees which surrounded a single gray stone. He stepped beside the stone, staring solemnly down at it. Kneeling down, he reached into his robe, removing a necklace which housed a spectacular shining jewel. He looked intently at the clear gem for a moment, marveling as it sparkled brilliantly in the haunting moonlight. Setting the adornment down on the smooth marble surface of the circular stone, he sighed, looking to the sky._

_"Soon we will be together again, my love," he said as he closed his eyes. The man placed his hands together in front of himself, pointing his index fingertips up as he inhaled deeply. "What has been taken will now be returned. From the ashes of fire may your flesh be unburned. Here I offer my soul to the shadows--"_

_"My God... Raze, what are you doing?" came the voice of an older man, obviously horrified by what he had just heard. He stood in front of a group of priests, all wore the same robes as Raze._

_"You cannot stop me. You cannot keep me from her," Raze responded, standing up and turning around to face his opponents._

_"Raze, there is a reason why that magic is forbidden. Step away now, and you may still repent," the old man advised._

_"No."_

_"I understand your sorrow, but I cannot allow you to do this. You have no idea what you might unleash--" he started, stepping on to the ice._

_"You do not understand! Take one more step, and your blood will paint the ice," Raze turned away from the priests and continued to speak his incantation._

_"Stop this madness!" the old man shouted, running further out on to the ice. Quickly, Raze turned a fierce eye to the old man; whipping his arm out, he aligned it with the approaching priest, forming a ball of dark energy in his palm._

_"I warned you," Raze growled, narrowing his eyes. Pulling his arm back, he hurled the energy in the approaching man's direction. As the orb of darkness struck him, the priest made no sound, his entire body quickly becoming black, shattering into ashes which spread across the surface of the lake._

_"Black magic... Raze, you fool!" the other priests ran out on to the lake. "Bind him!" the leader shouted. Before he could respond, Raze found himself paralyzed, bound by bright white energy. In one infuriating instant, he fell to the ground._

_- - - - - -_

_"He is too dangerous... we must do this, for the good of our home."_

_"With black magic at his disposal, he is a threat to the village... to the world. We have no choice."_

_"Then it is decided."_

_Raze listened as the priests planned his demise. He laid on the ground beside the grave stone now, staring at the jewel he placed on it. He was still bound by the white energy as he listened to the approaching footsteps of his executioners. The priests surrounded him and one stepped forward, looking down; Raze glared angrily at him. He found that he had been overtaken by rage, losing sight of his true intentions. All he desired now was revenge._

_"For as long as I remember, you have been like a brother to us. But your mind has been clouded by shadows through the actions you have taken. So we do now, only what must be done..."_

_"..." Raze was silent, simply glowering at the priests._

_"Your mind has been your greatest weapon, so shall it be your prison. Here you will lie, may you remain, never to be risen," the priests spoke together. Suddenly, the ground below Raze began to glow as the wind picked up._

_"Banishment? Cowards. Afraid to kill me?" he asked in slight amusement._

_"To kill you would be to have mercy on you Raze."_

_"Your prison cannot hold me. I will return stronger... I will spread this magic you fear... and you will know me as the King of Shadows!" he yelled. Looking down, the priests watched as Raze's form slowly faded from the world, his final words sending certain fear into their hearts._

_- - - - - -_

_Raze wandered the forest for countless years. As time progressed he saw that his body decayed more with each passing day, becoming black and formless. In time, he came to regret his actions in the past, hardly remembering his anger. It was at that moment he discovered the lake. As he approached the familiar circle of trees on the island, he saw the jewel he had placed so long ago. The crystal had grown, sparkling brighter than he remembered. Gazing at the gem, Raze saw the outside world in the reflections. He knew, simply by looking at it, that the crystal was a way to leave. Soon, after several attempts, he came to realize that the portal was a way for mortals to leave. Raze knew that he had already died--long before he found the lake. He then came to a horrifying conclusion... he was no longer mortal, he could never leave._

_Raze stared into the crystal for what seemed like an eternity, gazing out into the world. Eventually, he watched as a girl with strange powers frequented the lake. Her powers were out of her control and she was ridiculed for it. Raze found that the girl's abilities were the same as the priests who trapped him in his prison. She harbored the same white light that was scorched into his memory. Seeing her, he remembered his anger, but no longer desired vengeance, he merely wanted to die. He continued to watch, learning of her name, and the full extent of her gifts._

_When Cross stumbled upon Raze's world, he decided to teach her to control her abilities. He felt that one day, she could help him leave... she could help him find death._

_- - - - - -_

"You betrayed yourself..." Cross brought her hands together, creating a column of white fire around Robin which lifted him up into the air.

"Cross!" he yelled, slamming his hands against the walls of fire, finding himself powerless to escape. In one quick motion, Cross separated her hands, pulling Shadow from within Robin, sending them both soaring in opposite directions.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, thanks for reassuring me, for a minute there I thought I was losing my readers. I hope you guys decide to review the finale next time. I'd really like to know what you think about it :). -bows in respect to the all powerful reviewers-

To answer a question, if I may, the repeating of scenes from Chapter 5 in Chapter 6 was simply to retell them in a different order, revealing certain aspects that were intentionally left out in Chapter 5.

Wow, Shadow's story dominated this chapter... The next and final one is all about Robin and Starfire, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten them.

_(Edited on 5/23/06)_

_Small changes were made, mostly to the faulty grammar. I swear, I'm gonna write quotations properly from now on so I never have to do this again with another story. Also, just as in the other chapters, plenty of things were added to the paragraphs to clarify those unintentionally vague details._

**Next Chapter Preview:** Thanks to Starfire and Cross, Robin has been released from the Shadow King's grasp. But when they discover that only one person can leave, Robin and Starfire are faced with a difficult choice. The finale, Chapter 8: Sakura Rain.


	8. Sakura Rain

**Alone in the Shadows**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

Robin has been alone all his life, even in the presence of his mentor he felt isolated. The Titans take a break from crime fighting to go camping in a beautiful forest and Robin is not too thrilled by the prospect of leaving his city behind. When a bizarre turn of events finds Robin and Starfire lost deep in the woods, can they save themselves from a strange new enemy? RobinxStarfire

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 8: Sakura Rain

Having wasted all his energy fighting Shadow from within, Robin remained still as he was abruptly cast away from within his foe. The shock of suddenly regaining control of his body ironically left him unable to use it. Robin strained to move himself but only managed to shakily clench his fingers. Bracing himself for the impending impact, he felt the wind stop and his weight shift direction. He fought the pain in his muscles, turning his head to see Starfire looking him in the eyes, overjoyed and worried. She held him up from behind, her arms under his as they gently descended to the ground.

Starfire didn't want to set Robin down; he looked as though he could barely hold his own weight up. Reluctantly, she released her grip and watched warily as he stumbled. Before he could fall, Starfire reached out and caught him again, their eyes meeting once more.

"Heh... Nice catch," said Robin with a labored smile.

"Robin!" Starfire's eyes gleamed. Pulling Robin closer, she hugged him tightly. Robin struggled against groaning but it was well worth the pain to be close to her again. Close as he was to Starfire, he could feel her shaking as he held on. "I... am so glad you are safe! I was afraid that you..." she sobbed into his shoulder.

Feeling his strength come back, Robin returned the embrace. "Don't worry Star, everything... everything's gonna be alright now," he attempted to reassure her, looking up to the island seriously.

Suddenly, a loud crash turned their attention to Cross and Shadow's position. An immense tower of water erupted from the lake where Shadow had fallen, sending a cold gust of wind spiraling outward from it. Shadow's formless figure burst out from the water, growling as he charged his way toward Cross. Narrowing her eyes, Cross put a hand up at him. Shadow fell, sliding across the ice as he became bound by white light yet again. Cross shifted her focus to Robin and Starfire, a look of remorse on her face. Her eyes, no longer frightening, glistened with repressed tears.

"I am truly sorry for what I have done. Robin, you were right... I did deceive you; but I know now that you are not alone. Seeing what I had done to both of you, I realized I had become no better than the people I ran away from..." her voice held with it an immense sorrow and regret. "I spent so long in this place, I had nearly forgotten who I was. I wanted so much to leave, so much to... finally rest, that I did whatever it took to attain that goal. I only wish that I could find forgiveness from you," blinking, Cross let her tears fall.

"Of course," Robin nodded, sensing the sincerity in her words.

"It is my fault that you are here. I know it cannot make amends for my actions, but there is one kindness I can offer you. On the island--"

"I know..." Robin cut in quickly, looking at Starfire.

Cross nodded in understanding. "I see. Then you must not waste time. I cannot hold him much longer," her face became serious as she turned to look at Shadow who continued to struggle against his bonds. "Hurry, you must run!" Cross shouted. Unsure of the right thing to do, Robin and Starfire didn't move. "It is impossible for me to leave. Please, go..."

Apprehensively, Robin and Starfire nodded, letting go of each other as they turned to face the island. Wasting no time, Robin ran as Starfire flew beside him--relieved to see that he was strong again. As they reached the shore, both looked back at Cross; she now had both her hands concentrated on binding Shadow who was thrashing wildly, bending the bonds of light. Neither wanted to leave her behind, but she was fighting so they could be safe. It would be an act of forgiveness to listen to her. Robin took Starfire's hand and led her onto the shore, through the trees, and to the hidden circle where the gem floated above the ground. Time was moving slowly for him and he was glad for that, savoring every second... However, the moment seemed to come all too soon when they finally approached the shining jewel.

"There, if you touch that crystal, you can leave," Robin pointed to the shimmering object, forcing a smile as he reluctantly let go of Starfire's hand, watching solemnly as she walked away.

Starfire walked into the circle and examined the crystal. In the reflections across its cleaved surface, she saw the other Titans looking dispirited and defeated. Before she even thought of touching the crystal, Starfire noticed Robin had not followed her. Turning back, she saw him standing in the same place, his face seeming to hide something as he tried to keep his expression steady.

"Robin?" she questioned fearfully.

Robin sighed with regret, "I'm sorry Star... only one of us can leave," he confessed, looking to the ground.

"I do not understand..."

"When he possessed me, I saw all of his memories. That crystal was something he took with him to this place, his only connection to the outside world... Whoever touches it takes it back to the other side with them," Robin spoke, trying not to look her in the eyes. "Please, I want you to go..."

"No!" running up to Robin, Starfire grabbed his hand and pulled him into the circle with her.

"Starfire..."

"We must leave together," she said, fighting away the truth she refused to accept.

"Star, I don't want to say goodbye, but--"

"Then stay with me," Starfire suddenly embraced him, holding on tightly, "and you will never have to!" she spoke through a teary voice.

"Okay... we'll go together," Robin knew from Shadow's thoughts that it wouldn't work, but Starfire made him believe that anything could be possible. Robin took Starfire's hand in his and reached out to the crystal, carefully pressing both of their palms against it. Pulling away from one another, Robin and Starfire looked into each other's eyes one last time as a brilliant white light enveloped them.

- - - - - -

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven stood on the island, feeling helpless and alone. Cyborg inhaled deeply, quickly severing the extended silence. Taking a serious stance, he looked over to where the girl was still sitting. Her eyes were closed now, but Cyborg could see that the energy was still radiating intensely from her. "Robin... may be gone, but Starfire's still in there. We have to do something, and that girl's gonna help us," he said as Beast Boy and Raven turned their attention to him.

"Right," Raven agreed, nodding.

"Time for a wake up call," Beast Boy stated as seriously as he possibly could, cracking his knuckles to illustrate the point.

The three began walking to the girl, quickening their pace as they saw her image flicker. After getting close enough Raven reached out in an attempt to wake the girl, but her hand passed right through her body which reacted like mist to Raven's touch. In swirling fog, the girl slowly faded away into nothing. All three Titans stood in shock, believing all hope was now lost... their suspicions seemed confirmed by what happened next. Cyborg looked at his arm... the energy was gone, not a single wisp visible through his robotic eye. Looking up to scan the forest, he saw that all the fire columns had disappeared as well.

"The energy... not a trace of it..." said Cyborg disdainfully.

"No," all three spoke in defeated unison. Suddenly, a powerful wind picked up and a quick flash turned night into day. Wondering what had just happened, the three stood still for a moment as the light slowly diminished.

"Starfire!"

The Titans heard Robin's voice echo from the other side of the island. Staring at each other in astonishment, they turned to where the voice originated and began running.

­- - - - - -

In the light, Robin felt the ground disappear beneath him. An intense gust of wind blew and the washed out shapes of the world began to fade into view as the radiant illumination receded. Robin saw the full moon in the night sky and began falling to the ground as gravity took hold of him. He hit the soft and grassy ground of the island with a grunt, rolling down an incline and stopping himself before he could fall in the water. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, almost afraid of what would await him. A feeling deep inside told him something went wrong. Slowly turning his head, he looked down at his hand. There, in his open palm, Robin saw he was holding a bright silver necklace with a clear sparkling stone on it. He tried with all his being to ignore it, but there was only one conclusion he could arrive at... and it felt worse than any pain. Standing up, he looked around himself, hoping against hope to find something to prove himself wrong.

"Starfire?" he called up over the hill. There was no answer. "Starfire!" he shouted louder. "No! No..." Robin fell to his knees, clutching the necklace tightly in his hand. Staring with unfathomable regret at the stone in his hand, he realized that Starfire must have stayed behind, letting him go in her place. Hearing approaching footsteps on the grass, Robin looked up.

"Robin!" the others called as they appeared at the top of the hill. Robin stayed still, turning his gaze away while his friends made their way down to him.

"Robin! We thought you were... Well, that's not important," Cyborg chuckled, relieved and smiling as the others stood beside him.

"Wait... Raven, I thought you said--" Beast boy asked, looking questioningly at Raven.

"From where the girl was standing it looked--and sounded--a lot like it," Raven shrugged, a little embarrassed that she had made the others believe their leader was dead. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven looked around, their smiles suddenly disappearing at the realization that someone was missing.

"...Where's Starfire?" they asked together.

Robin looked away as he closed his eyes. "...Only one of us could leave. She stayed behind so... I could go," he explained with dread, his voice cracking slightly.

"No... why?" Cyborg asked hesitantly. Robin held up the necklace for the others to see, without saying anything else.

Raven eyed the object with curiosity until a thought dawned on her. "...That dimension, it was a prison, wasn't it? And the necklace was the one bridge back to this world..." she said, looking carefully at the jewel on the necklace.

"So, Starfire's just stuck in that place now?" Beast Boy asked uneasily. Robin remained silent, bringing the necklace back into his view and clenching it firmly in his fist. "This is so messed up..." the changeling shook his head, unwilling to believe that was how it had to be.

Cyborg walked over to Robin and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. The sun will be up soon, I'll get Titans East down here, and we'll figure out... something. We'll get her out of there, I promise," he said, trying to console Robin. "But for now, we'll have to wait for them at the campsite."

"...Thanks."

- - - - - -

The Titans retreated to their tents after Cyborg made the call to Titans East, using what little time they had to rest and recharge for the coming day--and the challenges and frustrations it would surely offer. Unable to sleep, Robin sat alone by the fire. Staring intently into the flames, he remembered how he felt with Starfire beside him; content, peaceful, and willing to forget about the pressures of his life. He noticed how little time had passed since they got lost, but in the other world, nearly an entire day had gone by. Robin stood up, taking the crystal necklace in his hand, realizing there was no time to be wasted. He would figure out how to find Starfire with or without the others.

The stars began to disappear as the sky shifted from black to blue in the early morning light. Feeling terrible for the amount of time he had already squandered, Robin quietly sneaked away from the camp, making his way to the river. As the sound of the rushing torrent masked his footsteps, he followed the water downstream through the trees, knowing it would lead him back to the lake. The forest was still dark, the canopy and groupings of trees blocking most of the weak sunlight from penetrating, so Robin could barely see anything, but the sound of the river guided him along to his destination. Blindly, he continued on his way, led by the coursing water and driven by the hope that he could see Starfire again.

Hearing the lake in the distance, Robin hurried to step out of the forest. As he walked beyond the border of trees, he was met with the brilliant pink-orange light of the morning sun reflecting off the clouds and stinging his eyes. Placing a hand above his face to obstruct the sunlight, Robin stared out at the island. The lake was as beautiful as he remembered; the cherry blossoms remained on the branches... a good breeze would surely detach them. Running to the shore, Robin looked down at the water; it was probably cold, but he didn't care. Taking in a preparatory breath, Robin dove in the icy waters of the lake, fighting back shivers as he hastily swam to the island. Climbing up on to the shore, he trembled, shaking the water off and rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Robin walked once around the island, staring at the cherry blossoms as he passed by, wondering if he was being foolish for coming to the lake at all. The hidden circle of trees remained; making his way to it, Robin stood in the center, dropping the necklace in the middle on the worn marble. He looked to the sky, inhaling deeply. The sun had risen higher, spreading its blinding light across the petals of the blossoms, lighting them up like mirrors. Robin turned his attention to the rising sun as a warm wind swiftly passed through the trees, releasing several petals from the branches. Riding on the wind, the petals danced as they flew past Robin. He stood and watched as more petals were detached from the trees. Some flew from the island, landing on the surface of the lake, others decorated the ground like snow. _"Why can't she be here to see this?" _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Robin felt a stinging in his eyes as he thought about Starfire, his vision beginning to blur. Robin had not cried since he lost his parents... and now, after losing someone who was just as important, if not more, he found that he could not hold back the tears he had kept inside any longer. He quickly wiped them away before they could fall from his eyes.

"It truly was worth the wait," a soft and melodic voice spoke from behind Robin.

_**When the cherry blossom starts to bloom,  
Meet me here in my lonely room.  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy,  
And this time you will stay with me.**_

"Starfire?" Robin turned around to see Starfire standing amidst the current of shimmering petals.

"Robin!" she called, flying at him with an immense smile. She locked him in an embrace, knocking him to the ground. The petals were lifted into the air by the wind and the force of their landing. Robin sat up as Starfire let go.

_**All the misery we knew before,  
Stays away when you are at my door.  
My heart will sing at every tender touch,  
And, oh, you will want me twice as much.**_

"Starfire how did you... I thought..." Robin was left speechless. Not a single word came to him, but he didn't seem to mind it... there were truly no words to describe what he felt.

"I was lost... but I found you again," she replied, hugging him once more, but gently this time. "Please, tell me I am not dreaming."

_**A new dimension of love,  
A bold adventure waiting for you.  
The true dimension of love,  
A soaring flight, a dazzling view.**_

_**We're gonna take it all the way,  
We'll make the dream so totally real.  
See greater wonders by the day,  
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel.**_

"I'm still trying to figure out if I am," Robin said, losing himself in her eyes for what seemed like the first time in forever. Starfire smiled sweetly as she gazed back. Both stood up and watched the petals float through the air, still holding on to one another.

_**Soon, with the start of spring,  
We will know our hearts are changing.  
Leave the hurt behind,  
I'll be true and kind,  
Be the best thing you'll ever find.**_

_**We don't ever have to cry or fight,  
Something tells me we can make it right.  
Enough of wandering far and wide,  
I just can't forget you, though I've tried.**_

As the storm of blossoms continued to rain, their faces drifted closer. Both felt their heartbeats become electrified by the nearness of the other, as they closed their eyes and moved closer, feeling the breath on each other's faces. Whatever force that brought them back together was surely keeping them from parting now. Finally, their lips met, and they shared a passionate kiss that only served to intensify the dream state they were in. Starfire tightened her grip, unknowingly lifting both of them into the air.

_**This is destiny, so why pretend?  
Close your eyes, kiss me once again.  
I'll always be the only one you need,  
So go, where your deepest longing leads.**_

As they continued their ascent, the petals surrounded them in swirling columns. Surprised to find themselves floating, they gently broke away from their kiss, keeping their eyes focused on one another. Seeing that she had absentmindedly lifted Robin into the air, Starfire giggled shyly and began to descend back to the ground. Still high above the trees, they could see that the lake had been painted pink and white by the cherry blossoms. As the two landed, they held on for a few moments, and reluctantly let go of each other.

"Y'know, the others are probably really worried about us right now," Robin stated, chuckling as he scratched the back of his head.

"Shall we?" Starfire smiled as she extended a hand out to Robin, which he gladly accepted.

- THE END -

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what'd ya think of the ending? Did I have you worried there for a second? Also, feel free to comment on my next fic, if you want. :)

Sorry for the delay. I wanted to put a song at the end, and it took me a while to find one that fit.

Extra Disclaimer: I did not write the song "Dimension of Love"

_(Edited on 5/23/06)_

_I'd been procrastinating with this for a while. However, a new thread in my forums inspired me to get this revision done. That's why this revised edition of Alone in the Shadows is dedicated to -EHWIES who started the flipperooni fan clubs for each of my individual stories. Thanks so much! That was inspiration and a half :D._

_Changes here include the usual. Plenty of commas bit the dust in the revision process. I decided not to mess with the whole story too much because I'm still pretty happy with how it turned out. However, there are plenty of differences between the dialogue here and the original version--for the better, I'm positive._

_Hehe, feel free to tell me whether or not this was worth reading a second time. I hope to see you guys when I post my new story "Forget Me Not."_

**Next Fanfiction Preview: "10 Leisurely Days" **Robin finds out that Starfire will be leaving for Tamaran in 10 days. Keeping his discovery a secret, he has a little over a week to give her a reason to stay. But when things keep getting in the way, will he even get the chance? This fic will be mostly lighthearted and fluffy, a comedy romance during the beginning. It'll be a nice contrast to my previous fics, which have been somewhat dark. Coming Soon.


End file.
